


Visitors

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Holy Omega, Omega Alex Jones, Omega Claire Novak, Omega Donna Hanscum, Omega Jody Mills, Omega Kaia Nieves, Omega Patience Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Visitors come to see the Holy One.





	Visitors

Kaia’s stomach knotted as she walked into the room, balancing the tray of food and wine as best she could.  Last time she had the duty of preparing food for Donna, she’d dropped the tray all over the floor.

Donna hadn’t been mad, of course, but it was embarrassing.

Kaia only glanced upward, seeing that her path was clear across the floor to where Donna was perched on her throne.  Jody sat at her right side, notepad in hand and discussing business in a formal, hushed tone.  Claire and Patience were at Donna’s feet, available for anything that Donna would ask them to do.

Alex was the only one missing at the moment, having gone to the store for a run.  She was the best at interacting with the community, always friendly.  

Donna smiled as she saw Kaia approaching, nodding to Jody that they would continue later on.  "Kaia, thank you so much for preparing our meal,“ Donna said, the sincerity in her voice clear.  

That was why everyone loved Donna so much - not just because she was the Holy One, but because she was so kind and compassionate, never boastful or proud.  She was what every Omega in their region wanted to be like, Holy or not.

Kaia smiled, bowing her head slightly before putting the tray on the table beside Donna.  It held enough food for all of them, but they waited until Donna had picked something up and taken a bite before getting food themselves.

A pleasant conversation broke out between the women, discussing the state of their community.  It was light and lively, being at mealtime, Donna joking around with her girls just as much as saying things in seriousness.

A knock on the door broke them from their laughter.  Kaia rose, approaching the door.  She looked through the peephole, seeing two men standing outside on the step.  She inhaled, her senses picking up the Alpha musk wafting through the cracks of the door.

"Alphas,” Kaia said over her shoulder, seeing that Claire, Patience, and Jody’s hands all moved to the knives they had on their belts.  Donna didn’t reach for a weapon, instead straightening in her chair and looking all the more regal.  She trusted her sister Omegas to protect her if needed. 

Kaia opened the door when she knew they were ready, standing strong before the men.  "What may I do for you?“ she asked sweetly, watching the two men as they looked past Kaia and toward Donna’s throne.

"We’re here to see the Holy One,” the shorter Alpha said, moving to step forward.  Kaia held her hand out to stop him, ignoring the nerves swirling in her gut.

“I must ask that you introduce yourself to me, that I may present you to her,” Kaia said, her voice only wavering slightly.

The one who had moved forward rolled his eyes, but his companion hit his shoulder in reprimand.  Kaia liked that one already.

“We are Sam and Dean Winchester, here to ask for her help.  Please, may we speak to her?” Sam said in introduction.  Kaia bowed her head, turning toward Donna.  She walked forward, knowing the Alphas were right behind her.  With her back to them, she was trusting her sisters to watch them at the approach, but her hand moved to her knife just in case.

Alphas were rarely a good thing when approaching the Holy One.  Kaia just hoped these two Alphas would be different.


End file.
